The Shadow of Time
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: The Doctor finds another alien at Clara's school but instead of trying to destroy it he tries to save it. Clara and the Doctor realize that this alien is much more than a hiding child... This is my first story with my OC Aruma Wolf!


Author's note: I hope you enjoy this series and I'm letting you know that I will be continuing problems with ice but I have some writer's block right now. Also this is my first story with my OC! Anyways enjoy!

I stepped outside of the TARDIS onto the school grounds of Coal Hill School. "I could have just drove myself, you didn't have to take me on the TARDIS." I said. "No you couldn't have." "Why's that?" "I may have borrowed your motorcycle to run from an alien." The Doctor replied in his deep Scottish accent. "You realize you're going to have to get me a new one." "Yes, I know. Now shouldn't you be getting to class Clara? You have a bunch of false history to teach to children." "It's not false!" Of course you humans wouldn't even know! You weren't there." The Doctor exclaimed as we started to walk to the school doors. I walked up the steps and stepped inside the school. For some reason the Doctor followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "There seems to be alien DNA around here, a very rare alien. In fact I'd call it more of a supernatural creature than an alien." "Don't tell me you're going to be our caretaker again, because that ended badly." "Of course not Clara, why would I do that again? I'm just… wait… hold on… okay I have to be the caretaker again, but only for a little while." I sighed loudly and walked off towards my classroom. While I stomped off down the hallway I ran into someone. I looked down and saw a very pale girl, frighteningly pale; her skin was almost completely white. She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes that reminded her of a lake she saw on this one planet. They were too blue for a human though. Her hair was a bright gold as if someone had attached many golden threads to her head. She had never seen a human like this. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to run into you." The girl said. Her voice seemed strong and gentle, almost like the Doctor's.

"It's okay, what are you doing here though? School doesn't start for another half hour." I said. "Oh, sorry about that, I'm Aruma. I just moved here from Scotland." From Scotland, she doesn't seem to have an accent, though. I shook Aruma's hand and said, "My name's Miss Oswald, I teach history here." "False history though." I jumped at the Doctor's voice and turned around and glared at him. "Mister Smith, don't you have somewhere to be?" "Not at the moment. Right now I have to be right here." The doctor looked at Aruma and took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her, until Clara grabbed it from him. "Mister Smith, will you please not bother any of the students!" "Sonic screwdriver." Aruma mumbled. The Doctor turned and stared at her in disbelief, "What did you say?" The school bells rang at that moment and Aruma hurried off to her first class.

"Are you thinking she's an alien?" I turned and asked him. "No Clara, she's just an unbelievably beautiful girl who knows what a sonic screwdriver is." I raised an eyebrow. "Of course she's the alien!" "Is she dangerous?" "Whatever species she is, it's very old. What was her name again?" "Aruma." The Doctor's face suddenly looked shocked. "If she's Aruma then she's more than ninety one thousand years old, which for her species is young." "She's older than you! How is that young?" "It's complicated." "Well I have to get to class. See you later Mister Smith." "Bye, Miss Oswald." I turned back and smiled at him. When I got to my classroom I saw that Aruma was sitting in a desk in the back of the room. "Quiet everybody, quiet! We have a new student here! Aruma would you please come up to the front of the room?" Aruma got up and walked over to stand beside me. She had broad shoulders and her stride was graceful but also like a warrior going to battle. When she turned to face the class I saw some of the boys whispering to each other and others just staring at her, shocked at her beauty.

"Hello everyone, my name's Aruma Wolf. I'm very glad to be here with all of you." Aruma gave a little smile to some of the boys and they quickly looked away. "Oh, so she has charm as well. Wait, am I actually jealous of her?!" I thought to myself. Aruma sat back down and I started our lesson on ancient Rome. "There were only kings in ancient Rome, no queens…" I started until Aruma interrupted, "Actually there were more queens in ancient Rome than kings because they always overruled them due to their beauty. You should know this, Miss." She said it with such calmness it was almost scary. I knew what she was talking about, the trip I had with the Doctor where we went to ancient Rome and met many of the queens, but how did Aruma know that? "I wasn't there when it was ancient Rome so I don't know how I should have known that. And next time please raise your hand, Aruma."

"Sorry." She said without changing her facial expressions. After that and many long hours the school bell finally rang telling students that they could go home now. I got up to find the Doctor for a ride home when I saw that Aruma was standing in the doorway staring at me. I screamed since she snuck up at me and she said, "It's okay Clara, it's just me." She walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. "How did you know what a sonic screwdriver was? And how did you know that about Rome?" I blurted out automatically. "Sonic screwdrivers were once very common when I was young, I've had many in my lifetime. And I was a queen of Rome once until I died, but that may be another story for later." She smiled and walked away. I just stared after her.

While I was walking down the hallway to leave I ran into no other than Mister Danny Pink. "Hey Clara, how are you? I see the Doctor's being the caretaker again." He said while staring outside at the time lord. "I'm fine. He's trying to find an alien again." Danny gave me a worried look. "He says that it's harmless and that the kids are safe so don't worry." He relaxed slightly at that but not much. "Did you see that new student, Aruma? She's only just got here and she's like the smartest one in the class. She may be the second most beautiful girl I've seen." "Who's the first?" I smiled while saying. By answering my question he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, I see." I said with a flirty smile. He smiled back. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off down the hallway, while I walked off towards the Doctor's direction. He smiled up at me as soon as he realized that I was there. "Hey, Clara we may have more problems than just an alien on the loose." His face became more serious as he spoke. "What else is wrong?" he picked up a cup of watery looking substance. "Is that water?" I asked. "No, well yes in a way. It's water that becomes a dangerous gas after it touches human skin. The thing doesn't have to be human it just must have human skin on it like me. Someone made this special water for Aruma I think. She may be only hiding at your school. Watch this." He took the glass of water and let a few drops touch his hand. It instantly became a black steam and the Doctor hissed in pain as he used his sonic screwdriver to make the drops go off his skin. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Yes, at least I didn't drink it. That's probably what they want her to do. I don't understand why though because there are many of her kind. "What is her kind to be exact." "Well you see, I don't know exactly what she is, but I do know what species she grew up with. She's like a mixbred version of her original species." "And what species do know she is?" I asked anxiously.

"Angel wolf."


End file.
